


Redemption

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Series: Timshel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: Dean and reader were once in a relationship.  Reader ran to hide a pregnancy.  Dean found her during a hunt.  She's now in a coma.   Song fic.  Title and lyrics from Redemption by The Strange Familiar.This is part 4, makes more sense if you read the rest first.





	

The night is slowly closing  
But my eyes are slowly opened  
And I see that somewhere in you  
There is a good heart  
There is a good soul

“Dean?”  
“Hey, I’m here Sweetheart.”

For everyone lost in the silence  
For every one missing piece  
For every will that is broken  
No matter how dark it may be  
There is redemption

“What…where…the baby?”  
“Hey, hey, shhhhh. You’re fine. She’s safe. She’s a fighter; a true Winchester. Sam’s with her in the NICU.”

I feel the threat of thunder  
But this rain can't last forever  
The light chases the dark  
Where there's a good heart  
There is a good soul

“Dean, I…”  
“No. Just rest.”

For everyone lost in the silence  
For every one missing piece  
For every will that is broken  
No matter how dark it may be  
There is redemption  
There is redemption

“No, Dean…I’m- I’m so sorry…I- I love you.”  
“I know. Shhhhh. I love you too.”

For everyone lost in the silence  
There is redemption.  
“We’re all going to be ok now. Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
